Glorious Detail
by Ponaco
Summary: Donatello and April try to find some alone time. Set in the same AU as Click and taking place during the events of A Winter Interlude.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Originally I was going to keep this in the body of Winter Interlude, but I've decided to put it on it's own so the rest of that fic can stay rated T. This however, is rated M for smut. If that's not your thing, you have been warned. Nothing too graphic, because this makes me bashful enough. It takes place during Winter Interlude, but it isn't necessary reading to understand the bulk of the story. Although it will be referenced in future chapters. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Donatello

This has escalated quickly. If I was ever in control of the situation I certainly am no longer. I never should have agreed to this in the first place. We're going to get caught. Or, more likely we'll wander back to the lair and I'll look so, entirely guilty Master Splinter will make me train until I collapse. I'm going to be in so much trouble. April slides her hand up my thigh from her perch on my leg and traces along the edge where shell meets skin. I am going to be in so much trouble. I don't care.

"Are you warm enough?" she asks, her voice a delicate whisper that sends a shiver through my body that has nothing to do with the cold.

I nod, finding it increasingly difficult to form words or think straight or stop myself from taking her right here and now.

_Gosh, that's awfully romantic. Maybe you should suggest that, Romeo._

I blush and try to swat away my own sarcastic thoughts. "Are you…warm?" I murmur.

I hope she can't read the less-than-honorable thoughts all over my blushing face. It's a false hope. April can read me like a book. She smiles. It's slow and predatory and makes my stomach flip nervously. Her fingers continue their path just underneath the edge of my shell, each little press and feather light touch making it increasingly more uncomfortable to remain sitting. I squirm, my fingers curling against the small of her back as her grin widens and she rolls her hips forward.

"Mmm, very warm," she replies, leaning forward for a kiss. "Almost…too warm."

She pulls back, letting my hands hold her steady as she peels off her sweater. I slide my fingers under the thin material of her camisole, moving my thumbs in slow circles across the arch of her lower back. Her skin is warm and soft beneath my hands, sending sparks of electricity through my fingers with every touch. I never want to stop touching her. The camisole is the next piece of clothing to drop to the floor, forgotten. I move to spread my hands along her ribs, delighting in each dip and curve. I pause beneath the edge of her bra.

_Go for it._

I hook my thumb under the lace-covered wire, her breath coming in a short gasp when I graze against the skin of her breasts. It isn't the first time I've seen them, or even touched them, but it all still seems like some weird, wonderful dream that I'll wake up from very soon. She's beautiful; perfect even and I still can't believe she's here with me. I'm not going to take it for granted. I…

_What's she doing?_

"Oh."

I can't keep the grunt that follows the small exclamation from passing my lips as April presses down once more with the flat of her palm against my lower plastron. My shoulders roll forward and I can feel my tail swell as she presses down again. I won't be able to keep myself hidden for much longer if she keeps doing that. I close my eyes tight and think of math, snow, and long training sessions; anything to stop this from being over before it begins. She lessens the pressure somewhat, but doesn't remove her hand. I can feel the smile on her lips when her mouth brushes across my neck.

"Relax," she says, the word almost a purr.

"I…I'm trying," I reply with a nervous laugh. "It's kinda hard."

"Hmm, I noticed," she teases, her fingers moving over the growing bulge in my plastron.

_You walked right into that one, Genius._

"That's not…I didn't mean…" I stammer and feel my face burn with the fire of a thousand suns.

She laughs and tilts my head to cut off my feeble ramblings with a kiss. She tastes like strawberry lip gloss and something even impossibly sweeter. Our tongues touch and I move a hand to cradle her head, letting her hair slip through my fingers. I could kiss her forever and die happy. I try to relax, letting myself get carried off by the warmth of her body and her intoxicating scent that fills my head and clouds my better judgment. Her hand is moving lower once more and I brace myself for her touch. I moan and instinctively lift my hips as I drop down.

I hold my breath. There's still time for her to stop, for her to realize what exactly she's gotten herself in to. I know she has held me before, has seen all of me and it didn't send her running. This seems different somehow. That first time it was dark and we were in the safety of her room. The interior of the Shellraiser seems unnaturally bright in that horrible, heartbeat of a moment when I'm suddenly exposed. There's no denying my differences in the harsh light of day. There's no hiding it under a blanket and the cocoon of a snowy day and a dark room. I'm there, all of me and she can still turn away.

"Are you all right?" she asks quietly, her hand encircling me with one slow, toe-curling slide of her palm.

_Don't ruin this. Don't say anything to make her stop. If you ruin this you'll regret it._

"Y-yeah…I…oh…"

Words utterly fail me as she circles her thumb over the tip before taking hold of me once more. I lean my head back and swallow, trying to conjure complex equations once more. She kisses the side of my neck as she continues to work her hand at a slow pace that might just drive me mad. I whimper as she shifts her position on my lap, causing me to push my tail into the seat of the chair.

"Donnie?" she murmurs against my skin and even the tiniest hint of uncertainty in her voice is enough to make me come crashing back to my senses.

I tilt my head forward, eyes wide.

_What did you do wrong?!_

"Yeah?" I ask.

She buries her face in the crook of my neck, her breath hot and almost panting against my skin. Anxiety burns to life, quickening my heartbeat and turning the heavy feeling of desire in my stomach into an aching, squirmy mass. Her grip loosens slightly and I'm sure I've done something wrong, something irrevocably and horribly wrong.

_Or maybe she finally realized how different you are. Saw you in the light and can't deal. Can you blame her? She's beautiful, perfect. Why would she want to be with you? Why would she want to touch you? You're disgusting._

"Donnie," she says my name again and I'm struck motionless.

She lets go entirely and I reach down to tuck myself away. I'll tell her it's all right. I understand. I won't let her see how much it hurts. I won't act disappointed. I can't blame her. This is my fault. I never should have gotten my hopes up. I never should have thought this was something I could have. I'm not meant for this. Her hand rests atop mine, stopping me from hiding myself away and I can't help but notice the blush that makes every one of her freckles stand out across the bridge of her nose.

"Can I…I mean…do you," she crinkles her nose and rolls her bottom lip to hide a sheepish smile. "Do you want me to use my mouth?"

_Wait…what?_

I must be staring at her like the village idiot because her blush burns further to life and she avoids my gaze by tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I can't wrap my head around what I think she just offered. It doesn't make sense. She was just about to tell me she didn't want to do anything. Wasn't she?

"I…huh?" I mumble in place of an actual response.

She smiles and looks up at me through her lashes. "If you don't want me to…" she says with a smirk and a flippant wave of her hand.

"I want you to," I say in a voice that is embarrassingly close to a desperate plea and not for the first time I wish I could travel back in time and stop myself from speaking altogether.

"All right," she replies with a little laugh that is more nervous than taunting.

She leaves me with one last heated kiss before sliding off my lap to kneel in front of me. I'm lost. I am not me anymore. This can't be real. This can't be happening. But I am and it is. It very much is. I grip the arms of the chair and let my head lean back, loosing myself in the sensation. Part of me thinks I might have died and that this is indeed heaven. The logical part however, reminds me how trite that sounds. I don't want to disregard this as a dream. I want to remember it, every slide of her tongue or added grip on my tail in time with the movement of her mouth. I want every second of it locked firmly away in my memory; every last glorious detail. I never want to forget a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The rest of the night from April's POV. More smutty times ahead.**

* * *

April

"Oh…oh yes," I murmur, arching my back off the floor of the Shellraiser.

His hands and mouth move over my skin and I have quickly lost control of the situation. I can pinpoint exactly when it happened. I was feeling so proud of myself. It had been weeks since I saw anything even close to the grin that was plastered on Donnie's face and I knew I put it there. He leaned back in his chair with a low sigh that seemed to reach to the tips of his toes and beamed at me with enough adoration to make me blush. I was about to ask if he was all right, if what I did was all right. I've never done anything like that before and even in this my competitive nature couldn't be quashed.

His dopey grin slid into a smirk and he moved forward faster than I expected. I squeaked and giggled as he wrapped me in his arms. He spread out the blanket on the floor of the Shellraiser, setting me down gently. That was the moment I lost control. When he leaned over and pressed his mouth along the ridge of my collarbone. If this is what it feels like to let go I should do it more often. A few more passes of his mouth was all it took to get me here, squirming and whimpering and very near to begging for more.

"You're so beautiful," he sighs against my throat, his warm breath sending another shiver through my body.

The compliment makes me blush, as it always does, but I'm quick to forget my bashfulness when his attention moves to my breasts. Each touch is still new and exciting and enough to make the warmth in my belly move lower. The delicate precision of his fingers draws out tiny whimpers from deep in my throat and I find myself lifting with slow, arching movements towards every brush of his hand. I don't want him to ever stop touching me. His mouth closes around one of my nipples and I gasp at the sudden sensation.

My hands scramble for purchase across the grooves of his shell until they settle on the strong dip of his shoulders. A deep, steady rumble sounds in his chest and I lift up once more to be closer to it. I feel it reverberate through my belly as I press up against his plastron. His mouth leaves my breast and the sudden retreat of warmth leaves me whimpering at the loss. There's a hand on my hip and I'm suddenly very aware of how constraining denim is.

"Pants," I mumble, in perhaps not my most eloquent display of the English language.

I don't wait for him to fumble with the small buttons. I'm through waiting. I reach down and pry them open, lifting my hips to wiggle the jeans over my bottom and down to my ankles. His hands follow mine in an instant. The cool brush of his fingers over my thighs a thing of pure beauty. I kick off the offending garment and sigh as he settles between my knees. There's a moment of pause, it's no longer than a few heartbeats but I can sense the uncertainty like a bitter taste at the back of my throat. I reach for him, tilting his face up to force his gaze.

"Kiss me," I say, meeting his lips with an eager moan.

The rumble is back in his chest and I find it quickly becoming one of my most favorite sounds in the world. I know I'm the only one to ever hear it and I want to claim it as my own. Our kiss deepens and soon I'm shamelessly moving against his roaming hands and moaning with every press of skin and sweep of his tongue. His mouth moves to my throat and I gasp at the gentle scrape of his teeth against the drum of my pulse.

"Do…do you want?" he asks, his voice deep and husky in a way that sends my insides squirming into a ball.

He doesn't elaborate, but his fingers slide beneath the soft fabric of my underwear, lingering just below my bellybutton until he's given permission. Even in my squirming, whimpering state I have to center myself enough to think this through. For all my bravado there are still things I am just not ready to do and I need to be clear to put him at ease. He won't do anything if I don't assure him it's what I want.

"You…like I did…for you," I say, my entire body burning with the warm flush the words send through my body. "If you want to," I add quickly, resisting the urge to hide my face in my hands.

He captures my mouth with a kiss and I'm grateful for the distraction. It doesn't last as he pulls back and leans his forehead against mine. His eyelids lower and his breath comes in slow, determined puffs of air. No one has ever looked at me with such open desire and the shock and newness of it threatens to undo me. It's intimate and heated and so very adult. There is no question of want. Somehow, in the space of a few quiet moments it has grown into a need. I roll my teeth over my bottom lip and stare into his eyes, hoping I can mirror that look back at him. The corner of his mouth tugs upward into the tiniest hint of a smile before he cups my face in his hand and gently kisses me once more.

"Relax," he says quietly, mimicking my own instructions to him only a few minutes earlier.

I giggle and sigh as his mouth takes a slow and languid path down between my breasts before teasing along the dip of my ribs. I try to relax, I try to cling to some semblance of control even as his hands press against my hips and his mouth moves along the inside of my thighs. My low moans echo and drum inside the metal walls of the Shellraiser, ringing in my ears until I can't decide which is louder the noises I'm making or the pounding of my heartbeat. A strangled cry rips from my throat as he slides the last few inches towards my center. He pauses at the sudden cry and I lift my hips in encouragement.

"D-don't stop!" I whimper between increasingly shortened breathes.

I hear a low chuckle and half-heartedly nudge him in the carapace with my heel. All thought or flimsy sense of control is lost as he lowers his head and I feel his tongue move against me. I twist my hand into the blanket, no longer caring how loud I'm being or anyone else's disapproval. It's only us. It's warm and slow and just a little bit rough in all the right places. I've never felt anything so wonderful. My eyelids flutter and my toes curl as the pressure and warmth in my stomach builds until I'm afraid I might lose myself in the height of it.

"Donnie," I moan, his name tumbling past my lips amid a jumble of incoherent vowel sounds.

I gasp at the sudden added pressure between my legs. He hesitates, moving his finger in a slow circle against me, waiting for permission; even spread and wanton he doubts my desire, doubts my need. I wrap my ankle around his leg and lift my hips closer to his hand with a whimper. I want to erase any hint of doubt, no matter how small. I need him to know that I want this, that I want him.

"Yes," I pant. "Donnie…please…"

The rumbling sound in his chest grows to a steady purr and another gasp leaves my lips as he slides a finger inside of me. It doesn't take much more to push me over the edge. I shift my hips forward and clench down around his finger as I see stars. His hand slows and I shiver when it leaves me entirely. A few stray licks and a careful nibble along the inside of my thigh pulls out one last moan, leaving me a panting, sleepy jumble of trembling limbs and flushed skin.

"Was that…all right?" he asks quietly, kissing and nuzzling his way up my body before settling in beside me.

Even though he's asking for reassurance, I can't miss the tiny hint of smug satisfaction in his voice. I nod around a hoarse chuckle and roll onto my side to nuzzle my head beneath his chin. He pulls the blanket over me and kisses the top of my head. I know we can't stay here for too much longer, our absence has probably already been noted. We're not exactly breaking any rules. My Dad and Master Splinter said we couldn't be alone in our rooms, they never said anything about the Shellraiser. I know it's a thin argument but it's the only one I've got. A small spark of fire flares to life in my chest. I shouldn't have to argue about this in the first place. We're not doing anything wrong and it's none of their business.

"I love you," he says, nuzzling against my hair.

My anger drifts away and I tilt my head to smile up at him. I don't care if we get in trouble. It doesn't matter. They can think whatever they want. This has nothing to do with them. My heart flutters at the admiration and sincerity in his eyes and somewhere deep inside I know that no one else will ever look at me with that purity of love ever again. What we have is special. I know it is and nothing can take that away from us.

"I love you too," I whisper, reaching down to entwine our hands.


End file.
